Many electronic devices have various interfaces and busses that allow removable devices, cards, and subsystems to be added or removed. As the devices increase in complexity and have several such interfaces, the time required to boot up or start the device increases. In many cases, an interface may need to have power applied and, after a period of time, the interface may be queried to determine if a removable device is present. When several such interfaces are present, the time required to boot up or start a device can be frustratingly long.